Tickish
by cirno 999
Summary: Have you ever wondered if their leader, Minato Arisato, was ticklish?
1. Chapter 1

"Yo! Yuka-tan! Have you ever wondered if our leader is ticklish?" Yukari stopped reading her magazine and actually thought about it. Now that she did, she never knew if he was.

"Nope, I never asked." She was about to go back, reading her magazine, but she caught a glimpse of Junpei's mischievous grin and she groaned. This was probably gonna end badly.

"Let's go!" He took her hand, dragging her to the lounge, where they saw their leader, reading a book and listening to music. Poor Minato, he had no idea of what was going to happen. They approached him and sat at his sides, making him sit in the middle of the couch. He closed his book, and turned off his music.

"What are you two up to?" He didn't get an answer, as Junpei and Yukari poked his sides, testing for a reaction. They got a twitch. Junpei smirked, and they did it again. This time, they got a twitch, like before, and he tried to avoid them poking his sides.

"W-What are you doing?" Ah, there is a stutter in his words. They full out tickled his sides, forget the poking, they laughed, as their leader squirmed. He first began twitching, his mouth cracking into a rare smile, cheeks going red, until finally he couldn't take it. He began to laugh uncontrollably. Begging them to stop was useless, he just kept laughing.

"What is going on here?" All tickling stopped, and they looked at the source of the voice.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Uh… Junpei started it!" Yukari said, running to the second floor, taking shelter from Mitsuru's wrath.

"W-What! Yuka-tan! Wait up!" Junpei ran to where Yukari was. Mitsuru just looked at Minato, who was currently breathless, his face was flushed red.

"Ticklish, huh?" She merely stated, and Minato huffed. Collecting his books that were tossed away from the tickling, he regained his composure.

"It was unexpected." Minato was about to go to his room, planning on sleeping early, but he saw that Mitsuru had a evil smile. As he passed her, she poked his side, making him let out a squeak, and causing him to run to his room. The dorm members were gonna have fun using it to their full advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before anything happens, I don't know much about honorifics, and suck at it, I searched it up a little, so please don't be mad!

You know the recordings in the command room? Remember Fuuka's recording, with the thing to make her slimmer? What if she got two of those, and gave it to Minato?

"Oh… W-What should I do?..." Fuuka looked at the object in her hands. She only meant to get one, but she forgot that she had one in possession, and bought another. Stuck thinking about her problem, she caught sight of blue hair.

"Minato-kun! Wait up!" Fuuka caught up to Minato, and gasped for air. Minato waited patiently, looking curious at the device in Fuuka's hands.

"What is this?" He poked at it, and Fuuka smiled. Yes! He was interested in it!

"It's a exercise equipment! I had one but I forgot. So, I was hoping you could take it off of my hands?" Fuuka looked at him pleadingly, and Minato nodded, taking it.

"How does this work?" He started to mess with it, and Fuuka took out the instructions.

"Here, um, be careful with it though!" Minato was about to question what she meant, but Fuuka walked away without another word. Minato just shrugged, and entered the dorm.

"Where have you been?" A familiar phrase was heard, and he didn't even have to look at the person.

"Just looking, Akihiko-senpai." Minato went up to his room, and locked his door. He took a good look at the 'exercise equipment' and read the instructions. Putting on the machine, he looked at what to do next.

"Press the button…?" He did as he read, and the equipment started to make a buzzing sound, and he began to laugh. He tried to stop it, but only turned up the power on the equipment.

"Hahahaha! Why can't it stop!" He said, and kept laughing. He fell against the wall, and struggled to remove it. His hands were trembling, and he couldn't focus. The tickling was too distracting! There was a knock, and he gasped for air.

"Minato-kun? Are you alright?" Fuuka! She probably knows how to stop it right?!

"F-Fuuka! Hahaha! H-Help!" He cursed himself for being so ticklish, and he unlocked his door. He must have looked ridiculous. Struggling to stand, face flushed, a grin on his face, and unstoppable laughter. Fuuka began to laugh, and helped him out.

"Thanks." He sighed, face still flushed. He laid back on his bed, Fuuka stayed for a short while. Fuuka grinned, and giggled.

"I told you to be careful!" Minato waved her off, and Fuuka walked away with the awful 'exercise equipment', closing and locking Minato's door, leaving him to himself. He began to grumble to himself. He didn't being tickled. Ever since the dorm members found out, they always declared tickle fights with him. Fuuka, however, made his dislike for being tickled even worse.

"Why did I have to be ticklish?" He asked, not expecting any sort of reply back. He began to think, and plotting his revenge on the dorm members to get even. Soon, soon his plan would happen.

AN-I actually didn't intend on writing this, because usually once I write a decent peice, and give it an second attempt, it doesn't work out, and it just seems bad. Sorry if it is bad!


End file.
